My mortal love
by signecullen
Summary: What if Bella Swan was the vampire, and not Edward Cullen? What's going to happen between the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

Twilight reverse BPOW

I don't own any of the characters, that's Stephenie Meyer's honor.  
-

I screamed in agony. I swore I just felt something bite me. Could it be Charlie? No he wouldn't do that, would he? Nobody bite people. I felt a burning sensation take over my body. I didn't care who or what bit me, I just wanted the pain to go away. "I'm very sorry, Bella." Charlie kept repeating over and over again. Suddenly he started to speak nonsense. "…and I'm a vampire. You're about to change into one…" Yeah, right, vampires. The burning got more intense by every second. I couldn't concentrate on what Charlie was saying.

It could've passed days or weeks. Time didn't have a meaning longer. I didn't know how long I've been here, burning. A wave of relief hit me when I felt that the burning was almost gone. I could hear a lot better, too. The weird part was that I heard better now, then I heard before the burning. I heard cars, people whispering and I could hear… people snoring? That couldn't be right. Then I opened my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight reverse BPOW #2

That had been a long time ago now. A hundred and nine years. I live with my dad, Charlie. He isn't my real dad, but my maker. Charlie had saved me, and turned me into a vampire. Charlie is everything to me. He loves me as his own daughter, and I love him as my dad.

Today is the first day at high school. Or at least that's what people think. I've actually gone to high school for many years, but we got to act like we're normal.

I drove into the parking lot, and got out of the car. "Edward is so sexy…I got to ask him to the school dance…" It didn't surprise me when I saw who the thought came from. Jessica Stanley… Of course. She literally jumps on every new boy in school. Sometimes it comes handy to read thoughts, other times it's just gross. I've at least learned how to tune some of them out, but it's hard when they shout them in my ear. It's very annoying.


	3. Chapter 3

I went to my first class, biology. I opened the door to room 12. "Good morning, Mrs Lee." I said to the teacher. "Hello, you must be Isabella Swan." "Bella…" I corrected her. "Well, Bella, take a seat." I sat down on a desk that was empty. The class didn't start for about five minutes. I just stared at the blackboard to make time go faster, if that sort of thing could happen.

A boy came in through the door. He had reddish-brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was muscular, but still lean. He was absolutely beautiful. The boy sat down on beside me, even if it was many empty desks in the room. "Hi, I'm Edward…Cullen." So that was Edward. Now I got what Jessica was thinking. I couldn't agree to her more. "Oh…Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I felt something that almost pulled me toward him. It wasn't his blood. It felt more powerful then blood, but I didn't think that was even possible. "Bella, are you new here?" he asked. "Yes, I started today." I concentrated on his thoughts. "…beautiful, pretty and breathtaking she looks… Edward, shut up she's so out of my league." I chuckled slightly. "I'm out of you're league" I whispered. "Did you say something?" "NO!" I looked away embarrassed. I shouldn't have said that, and he shouldn't have heard it. "Oh…" he murmured. I still felt the "magnet" that drew me to him.

"So, how old are you?" I asked him. I leaned forward, and batted my eyelashes. His thoughts were a mess. "Um…Beau…She's…um…" I knew how to dazzle people. "I'm eighteen," he swallowed and then added "What 'bout you?" "I'm also eighteen." I answered him. But I lied, couldn't say that I was one hundred and twenty seven years. "Ms. Swan, could you answer the question?" Mrs. Lee asked me. "Yeah, 1918, that's when the Spanish influenza came to Chicago." I answered immediately. "How did you hear her question?" Edward asked, suspiciously. "Didn't you?" "No." He said confused. "Maybe you should get your ears checked." I saw that I'd hurt his feelings. "I was kidding, Edward. I was just joking around. How can I make it up to you? I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings. I'm terribly sorry." "No, I overreact."Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" I may be a vampire, but I still got needs. I feel lonely sometimes. I'd never had a human boyfriend, but maybe this could be a chance. Except that I was a vampire, he didn't know that. That part could be quite difficult, and the fact that I didn't eat food. I drink blood, animal blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight reverse BPOW 3

"Yes." He said desperately. The class was over, so I stood up from my chair. He grabbed my hand, and I felt an electric current between us. He quickly pulled away. "You're freezing. Are you sick?" shit, shit, stupid. I'm an idiot. "No, here's my number," I wrote it down and gave it to him. "call me after school, okay?" "Sure, bye." He waved at me. "Bye." What was that? Was it because of the "magnet"? The current wasn't hurting, but it felt nice, in a weird way. I couldn't wait for Edward to call me.

The rest of the day went fast. We had trig, gym and English literature. Edward was in none of the classes. That was sort of a relief, but I missed someone to talk to. Edward noticed so much about me. About my hearing and my cold, hard skin. He must suspect something. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't human, that I was a vampire, but then he may run scared away. Charlie wouldn't want me to either. Edward and I couldn't be together. I couldn't even kiss him without hurt him. But I wanted it, I wanted HIM badly.

I felt sorry for him, though. How could he say no to my invitation? I was a vampire. Vampires are beautiful and they smell good, that's because we are supposed to attract are prey, humans. But we aren't the vampire stereotype. We drink animal blood, not human blood.

I walked to the parking lot and got into my car. My phone rang. "Hi!" Edward said. "Hello." "When do you want me to pick you up? Does 7 O'clock sound good?" he sounded a little desperate… "Yeah, that's sounds good." "I'm looking forward to it. Bye!" "Bye!" I hang up the phone, before I drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight reverse #4

"Is that you, Bella?" Charlie asked, after I closed the door. "Yeah, who else?" "I don't know…" "I'll be up in my room, dad!" I went up the stairs and into my room. It was five hours to Edward was going to pick me up. I sat in bed, lost in thoughts. I've never felt this way before. I've never been interested in a human boy, but I was now, and that scared me…a lot. I'm a vampire, so it's a lot I can't do, I can't hug him, embrace him or even kiss him without hurting him. I'm to strong for my own good. If I was going to touch his face, I could crush his skull. Edward deserves a lot better than me, but I'm too selfish. I can't be away from him, not just because of the "magnet", but because I felt something for him. Something I've never felt before, in my one hundred and twenty seven years of life.

I was crying, without the tears though, vampires can't produce tears. I was sobbing. "Bells, honey, what's going on?" My dad was both worried and alarmed. "Dad, it's nothing…" I tried to calm him down, but it didn't work. Charlie came in through the door, and sat down beside me. "Honey…" He gave me a hug. "What happened?" I knew I couldn't get away with lies, so I told him the truth. "It's this boy in class. I asked him out, on a date. I know, it was wrong, dad, but I really think I've got feelings for him. I know I have. I've never felt this way before. I'm scared… I can kill him, just by an accident. I…I-I can't stay away from him. It's like there's a magnet pulling me towards him. It's scary." I was about to have another breakdown.

Charlie looked beyond furious. "Dad, please don't be mad at me. Did you really think that I was going to live for eternity, but never fall in love? If that's the case, you're wrong. I can't do anything about it, this wasn't something I could choose, it just happened. I'm really, really sorry, but you have to be my dad know, not my maker. You have to help and support me, you're daughter. And I know that this isn't just a crush, it's a lot more." I laughed at myself without humour. "No, it was wrong of me to think that, but it never crossed my mind that you would find a human interesting." "Did you think I would find a vampire?" "I don't know, sweetie." "Dad, I'm going out with him tonight, and I don't care what you say about it." "I know you're not a kid, but I just want you to make the right choice."

Charlie cared almost too much about me. I couldn't let him decide over me all of the time. It get's frustrating to live with the same person for over a hundred years. I looked at the clock; it was one hour to Edward should show up. "I'm going to take a shower, get dressed and put on some makeup if you don't mind." Charlie sighed, and got out of my room. I found my clothes and got into the bathroom. I was going to wear a black dress and red stilettos. After I was done showering, I put on my makeup.


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight reverse BPOW #5

It was fifteen minutes till Edward was going to show up. I sat down on the couch and waited. "When was he going to pick you up?" Charlie asked me. "At seven." "You look pretty… Did you have to dress so nice?" Charlie was getting pretty suspicious. "Thanks, and yes, I do."

Finally the doorbell rang. I opened the door, and there Edward stood, with dark jeans and a button-down shirt. He was wearing a smile. "Hello" he said, breathless. "Hi!" "You look beautiful" I smiled at him, and read his thoughts. "She's so hot; I'm going on a date with the prettiest woman on earth." Edward licked his lips. "You too." I said to him, smirking. "Bye, dad!" I yelled to him. We walked to his car. "You look absolutely gorgeous." "Thanks" I said, and if I could've blushed, I would've. He opened the car door and I got in. "Thank you" I said, sincerely. "You're welcome." He turned the engine on, and then we were heading to Port Angeles. "

"Is it okay for you if we eat at an Italian restaurant?" "No, not at all, I love Italian food." That part was a lie though. Food tasted exactly the same to me, like shit. "Good." We asked each other about everything. Favourite food, colour, animal, book, movie, song and artist. He answered pizza, blue, dog, Dracula (ha-ha, ironic), The godfather, Chasing cars and Kings of leon.

Edward stopped the car and leaned over to me. "I know you're different," I didn't know what to say. "but I don't care what or who you are."


End file.
